


Double or Nothing

by Mushy_Snugglebites



Series: Double or Nothing [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, alcohol is involved in the first chapter, but they get it on sober after that, so dub-con for that i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushy_Snugglebites/pseuds/Mushy_Snugglebites
Summary: As a Shinra Turk, Elena was too busy to even consider having a man in her (life). How the heck did she end up with two?





	1. The Heat of the Moment

Elena wasn't quite sure how it had started.

At the heart of it all was the mission, she supposed. A success, technically – but a messy one. A bystander had been killed. A young woman. A girl, really. One of those classic "wrong place, wrong time" situations; something completely out of the blue, something they couldn't have planned for. It wasn't even a Turk bullet that killed her, yet after the debrief the three of them trudged to the nearest bar and ordered a round of shots. Then another, and another. Reno kept them coming.

By the time Rude headed to the bar for yet another round, she had lost count. It had been a miracle, really, that she'd been able to lean into Reno without cracking her skull against his. What she had tried to tell him over the din of the bar, she couldn't remember... but she was pretty sure she hadn't meant to kiss him.

That was what she did, though. He didn't seem to mind. His tongue found hers in a sloppy kiss that tasted of booze and smoke, and went on far longer than it should have. They didn't even choose to end it; Elena jumped when she felt someone sit down beside her. When she saw that it was Rude, though, it only felt natural to kiss him, too.

He didn't mind, either.

The next thing she knew her lips were on Reno's again and her hand between his legs, while one of Rude's large hands pawed her breast through her clothes. There was no mission, no failure; only she and the booze and the touch and taste of her fellow Turks.

They had made it out of the bar at some point. She vividly recalled being pinned against a cold wall, with her legs around Reno's waist as he rubbed his clothed erection between them. When his mouth had traveled down to her neck, Rude's lips had caught hers instead.

And now she was in an apartment, in a bed – Rude's, maybe? It was Reno who was pinned beneath her this time, his slim hips between her thighs as she struggled with his belt. The solid wall of muscle that was Rude pressed against her back, while his hands were busy getting into her pants.

She remembered these moments clearly, yet she couldn't quite string them together in a way that made sense. Maybe it was because her brain was cushioned in cotton, or that's how it felt.

The troublesome belt gave in at last. Elena popped the button of his trousers, yanked down the zipper.

"Fucking finally," Reno groaned and raised his hips.

She tugged down his pants and underwear, just enough to let his stiff cock spring free. It bounced against his stomach as he dropped back into the mattress. The sight of it brought a fleeting moment of panic – _what am I doing?_ – but just like the previous smatterings of clarity, it quickly floated away on the fumes of her alcohol-drenched brain. Thought took effort, and today it had brought nothing but regret and what-ifs. _What if she had noticed that girl earlier? What if she could have–_

Elena cut off that train of thought. Thoughts didn't matter, anyway. She was too drunk and too hot and _too horny_. When was the last time she had touched a cock? Too damn long ago, that's when, and here were two – two! – begging for her attention. _That's_ what mattered.

She drank in the sight of Reno's hard dick, resting right in the middle of the V of his lower stomach. He had lost his jacket at some point. She pushed his dress shirt up over his waist, revealing a lean set of abs. He was all hard lines and sharp angles; she'd never been with someone as fit as him. And if she thought Reno looked fit, what would the sight of a shirtless Rude do to her? The thought alone drew a quiet moan from her throat, and her hips rolled automatically, seeking friction against Reno's thighs.

Elena had to pause and brace herself as Rude tugged at her pants. She raised her hips, shifting her weight onto her hands and knees, so he could pull them over her ass and down her thighs. Reno took the chance to pull her down for a messy kiss, and she moaned into his hungry mouth when she felt Rude run his fingers over her naked pussy. She was hot and wet and ready; when he brought them back up to her entrance, she angled her hips and pushed back until one of his fingertips slipped in.

Rude took the hint. Elena broke the kiss as two of his fingers slid in deeper and closed her eyes to relish the moment. His fingers were much bigger than hers, much longer. He pushed them in slowly, taking the time to explore her walls with his fingertips, and every stroke, every stretch was pure bliss. By the time he was in to his knuckles, she was trembling with barely contained delight.

She opened her eyes when she felt fingers close around her wrist, and found herself gazing right into Reno's face. His lips were parted, moist and red, as red as the hair that clung to the sides of his face. His pupils were so large his eyes almost looked solid black beneath his heavy eyelids. He watched her with unblinking intensity as he guided her hand to his cock. He hissed in a breath and pushed his head back into the mattress as her hand closed around him, but kept watching her face.

Elena looked down at the hot, erect cock in her hand. She felt Reno's abs tighten against the back of her hand as she brushed her thumb over tip and spread out the droplet of clear liquid that had gathered at the tip. She heard him mutter soft curses as she tightened her grip and slid her fist down, all the way down to the red curls at the base of his cock, and up again. She loved the way he squirmed and bucked in her hold. Reno of the Turks, second in command, her tough and merciless mentor, was under her control. If she twisted her hand gently around the tip of his cock, he threw his head back with a lusty moan that made the back of her neck tingle pleasantly. If she squeezed the base of it, he swore under his breath and pushed his hips off the mattress. And if she brushed her thumb over his tight balls, he drew in a ragged breath and scrunched up the sheets in his fist.

Reno lifted the hand he'd used to guide her and flattened it against her stomach. Her body tightened in delicious anticipation as he slowly, _slowly_ slid it over her skin of her belly and down between her thighs. It was her turn to suck in a breath as his fingers brushed across her sweet spot. The second time it happened she responded with a small whimper, and it wasn't long until he focused his attention there, rubbing in tight little circles.

Even in a situation like this, he and Rude worked as a team. They settled into the same rhythm, stroking her in tandem, inside and out. It was similar to ways she'd been pleasured before, yet so different, and so incredibly _hot_. Two men, working together to please her while she pleased them? She had dreamed of this in secret, in fantasies hidden so deep she couldn't admit them even to herself once the moment of passion was over.

The bed dipped, and the angle of Rude's fingers inside her changed. She opened her eyes to find that he had moved up to kneel beside her head. His zipper was undone, and his stiff cock jutted out right by her face. Elena needed no further invitation. She opened her mouth and ran her tongue under his tip.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Reno groaned.

She felt his strangled voice right between her legs. Drunk on his lust, she wrapped her lips around the head of Rude's cock. He stayed silent, but she felt his fingers twitch inside her. His skin was hot on her tongue, with a taste that she could only describe as manly: slightly sweet, slightly salty, slightly musky. She liked it, but she enjoyed the sound of his heavy breaths even more. She just wished he'd give her more cues. She wasn't that experienced in the bedroom, and the position was too awkward for her to do much more than caress him with her tongue as she gently sucked the tip of his cock. He seemed aware of her physical limitations, though. He closed his hand around his shaft, and had soon picked up the same steady rhythm he used to fuck her with his fingers.

What Rude lacked in the cues department, Reno more than made up for.

"Fuck, that's hot," he moaned. "Tighter, babe. Squeeze tighter."

Out of the corner of her eye she could see him watching them, panting with an open mouth, his eyes hazy with booze and lust. She felt a split-second of mortification – her, sucking cock on all fours, _in front of an audience_? – but it washed away with the illicit lust that flooded her. He'd get more of a show if she faced Rude. He could get behind her, pin her between them. She imagined Reno filling her up with his hard dick as he watched, and her knees nearly buckled.

It was hard to concentrate on two cocks like this, to do two completely different things at once, but Reno had picked up her slack. He was practically fucking her tight fist.

"Oh fuck," he panted. "Oh fuck, oh fff–"

His chant turned into a wordless grunt as he tensed beneath her. His hips bucked uncontrollably, and Elena felt a warm wetness coat her fingers. The thrill of it tingled all the way down her spine and into the touch of their hands on her body, in her body. Reno's fingers had gone still, but they still pressed against her. Elena couldn't wait, she was too close. She rolled her hips around, imitating the way he had stroked her, which meant that she rubbed against Rude's fingers in brand new ways. Now that she was in control, she could give herself the exact rhythm she needed, the exact pressure and angle. The pleasure the guys had been building up inside her grew rapidly, until it reached the brink and burst free in a rippling cascade that flooded her whole body. Elena squeezed her eyes shut, unable to do anything else except mewl around Rude's cock as her orgasm tore through her.

When it abated, she was amazed to find that she was still on her hands and knees. Reno had moved his hands to her trembling thighs, and was helping her stay upright. Rude cradled her head in his large palm. Swept away by her orgasm, she had forgotten what she was supposed to do with her mouth. Rude was rocking his hips instead, rubbing the tip of his cock back and forth across her tongue as he jacked himself off.

"I'm close," he growled between ragged breaths.

It took Elena a couple of seconds to realize what he was saying, and she pulled back just as his body went taut. A groan sounded deep in his throat as a spray of thick liquid shot out of his cock and landed on her chest. She stared in fascination as a few more spurts pumped out of him and oozed down over his fingers. Even in the dim glow of the streetlights outside, his white cum painted such a pretty contrast against his brown skin.

Rude slowly collapsed down on the bed and onto his back. He was still wearing his sunglasses, Elena realized.

She fumbled with the hem of her shirt until she managed to pull the fabric taut and survey the damage. Her whole chest was spattered with cum. Her jacket wouldn't cover that.

Hang on. Her _jacket_. She wasn't wearing it. When had she lost it? And _where_?

"Sorry," Rude muttered.

He was still wearing his tie, too. Where was hers?

"It's fine," Elena mumbled, half-aware of what she was saying. "Fine."

Wherever her jacket was, it wasn't here. Her cum-stained shirt was, and she didn't particularly feel like sleeping in it. Reno had squirmed out of his shirt and was using it to wipe his stomach with lazy swipes. Following his example, Elena removed hers. As soon as it was in her hands, he grabbed it and scrunched it up with his own, then flung them both at the nearest wall.

Elena paused, unsure of what to do next. Rude had lain down on the empty half of the bed, and there wasn't enough room for her on the other side of Reno. She looked around as she rubbed the goosebumps off her arms. Without her shirt, the air chilled her skin. She felt woozy and tired, and her head was beginning to hurt.

"Hey. C'mere."

Reno pulled her down, and shuffled to the side as he rolled her off him and in between him and Rude.

"Night, Lena," he mumbled, and pressed a sleepy kiss to her forehead.

He slumped onto his back and closed his eyes. Elena stared at him in confusion, still feeling the heat of his lips on her skin. He'd been... _gentle_. It was the only word she could think of, even though it didn't suit him at all. His voice, too. She couldn't seem to wrap her drowsy, drunken head around it.

Why was she even trying? She was in a comfortable bed, at some ungodly hour of the morning, and in dire need of sleeping it off.

Reno's breaths had grown as deep and steady as Rude's. Wrapped up in the heat of their bodies, Elena let her eyes fall shut and followed them into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something tells me this isn't the end of their triple fun adventure. Who wants to know how Elena and the guys deal with the morning after?


	2. Morning After

The brightness burned through Elena's eyelids and heated her skin. With a soft groan, she screwed her eyes shut tighter against the light, but it was too late to return to sleep. She felt hot, way too hot. Her mouth was dry, her tongue a size too large.

Something else bothered more her more than any of that, though. A body was pressed up against her back. Bare skin on skin, damp with sweat. With an awful sinking feeling she realized that save for her bra, she was nude all the way down to her knees. It wasn't hard to guess why. The air still reeked of sex.

Oh, _no_. What had she done?

Elena cracked an eye open, as if merely peeking might ease the shock. Right in front of her was the profile of Rude's face. He still had his shades on – did he _ever_ take them off? – but judging from his slack face and steady breathing he was still asleep. As she glanced down she saw an arm, pale and sinewy, draped over her waist. She didn't have to look over her shoulder to know who had wrapped himself around her.

Oh, gods. She had to get out of this bed. Out of this apartment, out of _here_.

The problem was she was as good as trapped. She couldn't just jump out of bed; it would wake them both, and that was the absolute last thing she wanted. But maybe if she slipped out from under Reno's arm, and shimmied her way to the foot of the bed... Elena shifted halfway onto her front and used both her arms and legs to slowly, carefully scoot down.

The arm around her tightened.

"Where you goin'?" Reno mumbled into her hair.

"Bathroom," she whispered, stiff with panic.

"Mmkay."

He dragged his arm off of her and rolled onto his back. Elena shuffled off the bed as quickly as she dared. Once she'd slid off the edge and pulled up her pants, she hazarded a glance at him. He lay still with his eyes closed – and very much _without_ a shirt. Blushing, Elena hurried over to the sad heap of white fabric by the wall. She untangled her shirt from his and held it up, only to feel her stomach sink to the floor. The front of her shirt was soiled and stiff, and stank of cum. She couldn't wear that.

After stumbling out into the hallway, she had to pause and lean against the wall. Dashing about in a panic had brought out one hell of a hangover. Her head throbbed hot and heavy, and her stomach was definitely not happy. Elena just wanted to crawl home and hide.

She spotted her tie a few steps down the hallway; a few steps further she found herself in a living room. A Turk jacket was flung onto the couch. Much to her relief, it was hers. She pulled it on, and fumbled with the zipper on the way to the front door. She'd barely cleared the couch when a low voice spoke up.

"Didn't think you'd be one to sneak out in the morning."

She spun around, clutching her jacket closed. Reno was slouching in the hallway, hands stuffed into his pockets. Still shirtless. Smirking.

Elena wished she could sink through the floor.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I've got to..."

Her face burned hot, and her words failed her. She waved vaguely toward the door, then gave up and all but ran for it.

"Hey, hold on a sec."

She ignored him.

"Hey!" He caught her wrist as she reached for the door. "What's going on?"

His naked torso was right beside her. Elena tried very hard not to look at those lean abs. The ones she'd so eagerly fondled. The ones he'd smeared with his load, like he'd smeared her hand.

Oh gods.

She tried to pull out of his grip, but Reno wouldn't let go.

"Is this about last night?" he wondered.

"It's... it's fine. I'll see you on Monday."

"The look on your face sure ain't saying 'fine' to me." He released her, but blocked the door by leaning against it with one shoulder. "Come on, don't be a dumbass. Let's sort this out."

She wanted to glare at him, but she couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. It didn't help that he was being so damn sensible; if anything, it made her feel even worse. Wasn't he supposed to be the thoughtless, reckless, happy-go-lucky scamp?

Then again, reckless happy-go-lucky scamps didn't make second in command of the Turks.

"We're pros, right?" he asked. "So, let's be pros about this. Come on. I'll make coffee."

Elena didn't know whether to laugh or cry. _Professionals_ didn't sleep with each other in a drunken stupor. But Reno stood there peering at her with such open concern, so she just gave a resigned nod, and trudged after him as he headed back through the living room.

She took a seat at the kitchen table. It was a small square one, intended for two, though three chairs surrounded it. The fourth side was pushed up against the wall. As Reno busied himself with the coffee maker, Elena looked around at everything that wasn't him. Dark brown hardwood doors and drawers with silver handles. Matching appliances in black and brushed steel. Even the knife block on the kitchen counter had the same silvery finish, with black handles sticking out of it. It made her own kitchen look frumpy.

"Milk?" Reno asked, rousing her from her inspection. "Sugar?"

"Neither."

He set down a mug in front of her, as black as the coffee inside. Even the mugs were more stylish than hers, Elena noted glumly as she raised it to her lips.

Reno pulled out the chair opposite her and slouched into it. His knee nudged her leg. She immediately drew back.

"So," he said, cradling his cup in his hands. "What's the problem?"

Now that he was sitting right in front of her, it was awfully hard to avoid looking at him. Why couldn't he have put on a shirt? Elena fixed her gaze on his hair. It was a complete mess, sticking out in all directions. The bright red color was striking, though. Pretty, even. All natural too, she now knew.

A sudden blush shot up her neck.

"You already mentioned it," she said, squeezing her mug in her hands. "We're coworkers. It shouldn't have happened."

He shrugged. "No rule against it."

"It's just... not something _I_ do. None of this is! I'm not someone who gets drunk at a bar and goes home with a guy."

"Two guys," Reno corrected with a crooked grin.

Elena stared into her coffee, her cheeks flushing hot.

"It can never happen again," she mumbled.

"Is that really what you think?"

She glanced up to see Reno watching her. His grin had mellowed to a soft curve of his lips.

"It was a mistake," she said, but she could hear her resolve wavering. "We were drunk."

"Is that what you really think," Reno repeated, "or is it just what you're supposed to think?"

Elena frowned at him; part confused, part irritated, and one hundred percent hung over. She was in no mood for games.

"I'm not sure I get what you mean."

"What I'm saying is, if everyone enjoyed themselves, what's the harm? We had a good time, right?"

He made it sound so simple and sensible. Was she still drunk? Her head felt funny.

She gave a reluctant nod.

"So what's the problem?"

Her stomach felt funny, too.

"...I don't feel so good."

He sighed. "Look, maybe if you just think of it like–"

"No, I mean–" The nausea rolled over her and she covered her mouth with a hand.

With a chuckle, Reno held out his coffee cup to his right, gesturing to the door. "Bathroom's down the hall."

Elena sprang out of her chair and dashed out of the kitchen.

Ten minutes later she emerged from the bathroom and tottered back on unsteady legs. Reno was still seated by the table, and looked up when she stepped into the room.

"Better?"

She pressed a hand over her stomach and made a face. "Not really."

"I'm guessing your head ain't doing too great either."

"It isn't," she admitted.

He may have looked a bit more worn than usual with his puffy and bloodshot eyes, but it didn't seem even half as bad as she felt. No wonder, she grumbled silently in her mind; if the stories she'd heard about his weekend debaucheries were true, he must have built up one hell of a tolerance.

"Look," he said, "why don't you stay here for a bit? Rest up, have a shower and a bite to eat. Maybe watch a movie when we're all up for it? A hangover is never fun, but it's a little more bearable when you can share the misery."

It was pretty tempting, honestly. Her legs were shaking and she was breaking out in a cold sweat just from the effort of standing up.

She'd already engaged in a drunken threesome, gotten caught trying to sneak out and puked her guts out. Surely the worst had to be behind her already?

"Okay," she sighed.

Reno smiled, then downed the last of his coffee.

"So, what now?" he asked as he placed the cup in the sink. "Back to bed?"

Or maybe she was wrong.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she said stiffly, crossing her arms over her chest.

He gave her an amused look.

"For the record, I was just talking about a nap. But Rude's got a pretty comfy couch, too."

Maybe she should have felt sheepish for jumping to conclusions, but at this point Elena just felt relief.

"Couch sounds good."

He smiled. "I'll get you a blanket."

The couch was black and large enough that she could curl up on her side with her knees slightly bent. Reno wasn't lying about it being comfortable. Elena drifted off in a matter of minutes.

When she awoke again, the scent of cooking wafted in from the kitchen. Her stomach grumbled. The hangover had faded, leaving behind a voracious hunger.

Upon peeking into the kitchen she saw Rude by the stove, poking at whatever he had in the large frying pan before him. He'd gotten changed; he was now wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of soft, baggy pants she had occasionally seen on him while sparring. His shades were still firmly on his face – maybe he was saddled with a headache, too.

Elena hesitated. Rude was a quiet man at the best of times. After a year of working with him, she still wasn't quite sure what made him tick. She had absolutely no idea what he might be thinking about the night before. Maybe she should just go back to the couch and wait for Reno to wake up?

Before she could make up her mind, he looked over his shoulder.

"Scrambled eggs okay?"

"Sounds great." She managed to sound pretty casual.

He grunted in response and turned back to the frying pan. Elena hovered in the doorway, fidgeting with the sleeves of her jacket. She mentally fumbled around for something to say, but her tired mind was a complete blank. Would he find it rude – _har har_ – if she went back to the couch now?

"If you'd like a shower," he added, "best have one now. Reno uses up all the hot water."

It might just have been the longest string of words he'd ever put together for her. Elena wasn't sure what that might mean, but it was a hell of a lot better than silence.

"Okay." It came out as a silly, nervous little giggle of relief, and made her want to hide her face in her hands. With a mumbled "thanks", she fled down the hall.

The nap had taken the edge off her headache. The hot shower made her feel even better, even if she came out of it smelling like men's bodywash.

Reno had gotten up by the time she was done, and he flashed a grin as he shuffled past her to the bathroom. While he showered, Rude offered to throw her clothes in the washing machine, along with Reno's and his own. She gratefully accepted, even though it meant eating a late breakfast in a bathrobe that was about four sizes too large for her. Then again, the t-shirt and grey sweatpants Reno had put on after his shower looked rather loose on him, too.

It was a quiet meal, with only the occasional remark from Reno. Not unusual for a hangover day, but something seemed to be simmering beneath the surface. A restless prickling just under Elena's skin, like an itch she didn't know how to scratch. Was it just her? The guys didn't seem quite themselves – even Reno's godawful jokes were noticeably innuendo-free – but was that just the after-effects of excessive drink?

Still, the afternoon passed without incident... until they were about half an hour into some mindless action movie from Rude's collection. Reno had fetched a couple of glasses of water, and when he handed one of them to her, his fingers brushed against hers. He didn't even seem to notice, but she felt the tingling sensation burst into life. A flash of heat buzzed up her arm, all the way to her face.

As he settled down on the couch beside her, she couldn't take her eyes off his hand, resting only inches from her knee. His long, slim fingers were loosely cradled around his glass. The tip of his pinky finger was slightly crooked. She hadn't noticed that before.

They had felt so good rubbing between her legs.

Elena snapped her eyes toward the TV. Had he noticed her staring? He kept watching the screen, though, and she was soon able to breathe easier. She shifted on the couch, surreptitiously turning away from him. Just enough that his fingers weren't in her field of view anymore.

On her left Rude occupied an armchair in the same style as the couch. He wasn't slouching, exactly, but he was definitely more relaxed than she'd ever seen at work. His bald head rested against the back of the chair and his arm was casually folded over the armrest. The sleeve of his white t-shirt cut his bicep in two. If he flexed it, his arm might just be the size of her thigh. What would it be like to feel a pair of arms like his around her? To be held? Lifted? Pinned against a wall?

Elena raised her drink for a big, cool gulp. When she lowered it again, she realized Reno was watching her. His gaze slowly wandered over to Rude, and back to her. Then he smiled. No, he _smirked_ , in that infuriatingly sexy way that–

Sweet Shiva, since when did she think his smirk was _sexy_?

Because she did. Reno had already turned back to the movie, but he was still _smirking_ , and all she could think about was how hot and moist those lips had felt on hers.

What was the harm, he'd asked her, if everyone had a good time?

No rule against it, he'd said.

Elena shifted again, so she could pull one leg up on the couch. When she was done, her knee was touching Reno's thigh. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him look down. His smile grew wider, and he raised his eyes to her face.

Elena gathered her courage and turned her head to face him. Met his gaze, held it.

He raised an eyebrow.

She smiled.

He transferred his glass to his other hand, and reached down to brush his fingers over her knee. She nudged his leg a little harder, and his fingers crept onward, down her calf. She stayed still and barely dared breathe as he reached the hem of the robe and slowly pulled it aside, exposing her leg.

Reno placed his hand on her bared knee, and looked back at her face. His thumb caressed her knee, back and forth in slow strokes. Her skin tingled under his touch; the sensation crept up her thigh and ignited a liquid heat between her legs.

Oh gods, she was actually going to do this, wasn't she?

Holding her breath, Elena gave him a quick nod. Reno responded with a small grin. His hand began to slide upward, and pushed her robe aside along the way. Her breathing quickened with every second; by the time his hand brushed up against her body, her breaths were quick, shallow pants. There he paused, and gazed down at the gap in her robe. How much could he see? With one knee bent to the side, she wasn't exactly hiding anything.

A little whine slipped out of her when his hand continued up instead of in between her thighs. Reno chuckled softly, and Rude glanced to the side. His double-take might have made Elena giggle, had she not found herself pinned by two pairs of eyes as Reno reached for the belt of her robe. A gentle tug was all it took to undo the knot. Elena's gaze flicked from one man's face to the other as Reno lifted aside one half of the robe, then the other. Elena couldn't see Rude's eyes behind his dark lenses, but she could practically feel his gaze roam over her naked curves, just like Reno's. Taken by a sudden boldness, she nudged her left thigh to the side, spreading her legs even more for her audience. Ohh, she felt so _brazen_.

"You've got one hell of a sexy body, Lena," Reno murmured as he ran his fingertips down her side and over her hip. "This time, I want to be inside it."

Elena's breath caught in her throat. She glanced down at him; he was already hard enough to poke a tent in his sweatpants.

"Yeah, that's all for you, babe," he said with a low chuckle. "Like what you see?"

Elena had never been good at talking while turned on; lust short-circuited her brain and sent all the blood flowing down south. Instead she slipped out of the robe, and straddled Reno's lap. He grinned up at her and shifted his hips to give her better access.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes."

"You talk so much," she mumbled as she ran her hands through his hair. It was still a bit damp, but slid easily past her fingers.

"Yeah? You planning to shut me up?"

She dipped her head down and pressed her mouth to his. They both went in with parted lips, coming together in a kiss of pure greed. Reno pulled her into him by the hips, and Elena gasped into the kiss as her clit brushed against the cotton of his pants. It became a moan as she pressed down again, harder, and found friction against his erection. Maybe it was the lingering hangover, maybe just the memory of the night before, but she was already so sensitive down there. She rolled her hips around, searching for the best angle, the sweetest pressure.

Judging by the sounds Reno was making, she wasn't the only one enjoying the contact. As she ground down against him, he rocked his hips up into hers. It wasn't long before the fabric between them had gone damp. In a stray thought she wondered if Rude would mind, and broke the kiss to look over at him. He was watching them, not the TV. She couldn't see his hand, but from the way his arm moved, she could tell he was slowly stroking the front of his pants. The jolt of wanton excitement that went through her was incredible.

Reno's mouth had traveled down to her neck, and was peppering it with open-mouthed kisses and gentle bites. He'd grabbed hold of her buttocks and was slowly fondling them with both hands.

"You've got such a fine behind, Lena," he murmured against her throat. "Fucking first class, babe. Do you like it up the ass?"

Elena froze and stared down at him.

"What?"

"I'd love to do you in the ass. That cool with you?"

She blinked at him repeatedly.

"But..." Her lust-addled brain was struggling to string a sentence together. "We haven't even done it the usual way."

Reno grinned. "I know. That's what makes it so hot."

The way he was kneading her bum felt really good, and the affable smile on his face was putting her at ease. For a second she was tempted to just let him do what he pleased.

Then Elena remembered the last time she let someone do what they pleased with her ass. She sure hadn't been smiling that time.

"I've tried it, but didn't like it." She grimaced at the memory. "It hurt too much."

"Then the guy did it wrong," he said, as a small frown crossed his face. "If you want to give it another go, I'll make sure you have a good time. We both will. Promise."

A long strand of Reno's red hair had snaked its way over his shoulder. She took it between her fingers, stared at it as she toyed with it. Part of her was still tempted. She'd been curious about it, that first time, and that curiosity had never been fully sated. It had never gone away, either.

"Hey, no pressure or anything," he added, giving her rear a little pat. "There's plenty of other ways to have fun."

She looked up and gave him a smile. Curious as she was, it was just too sudden.

"And speaking of fun..." The grin crept back onto his face. "Know what else I'd like to do right now?"

Elena raised her eyebrows.

"Make you come."

"Oh." It was little more than a breath. How could she possibly come up with actual words when he was looking at her with those bedroom eyes, smiling that sexy smile?

Reno pulled her a little closer and lazily rolled his hips up into hers. Her thighs twitched as his hard cock pressed against her clit.

"How do you want it?" he purred.

"I... I, um..."

He grinned wider. "You shy, Lena?"

"No," she snapped, hating the way her cheeks burned. She must have been as red as a tomato by now. "I'm just not used to... _talking_ about these things."

"I can do all the talking, babe. All you gotta do is say yes or no." He looked down and brought his hand on top of hers. "Or, you can show me," he murmured as his fingers traced hers in a feather-light caress. "Touch yourself."

Elena felt a moist rush between her legs. She'd never done such a thing in front of anyone before, and to be asked in such a blatant way... It should have mortified her, but Reno was so utterly shameless that he was stripping away every trace of her own shame, too. The idea _thrilled_ her.

She lifted the hand he'd been stroking and ran it over one of her breasts in a tentative caress.

"Fuck yeah, Lena, go for it," he encouraged, his eyes fixed on her hand. "Sit on the couch. Let both of us look at you."

Elena climbed off him and sank down on the bathrobe that was still draped over the couch. Reno took the chance to wriggle out of his sweatpants, and yanked off the t-shirt, too. He placed a hand on her knee and pulled gently, urging her to open her legs. She complied, and the wider she inched them apart, the quicker her heart pounded in her chest. She felt like she was laying herself bare; like it wasn't just her legs she was spreading open, but her very being.

And she was, in a way. She was revealing her innermost desires, inviting them to share that secret wish she'd kept so securely hidden until the night before, and this time she didn't have the excuse of alcohol. She felt so vulnerable, yet elated all at once.

"Go on," Reno said, his voice husky with want.

He sat beside her fully naked, fully erect, and completely unbothered by either of those things. He devoured her pussy with hungry eyes, and his tongue darted out across his lips. It wasn't a conscious act as far as she could tell, and the sight of it flashed an electric rush over her skin.

Emboldened, she slid her hand up her thigh, across her lower belly, and down through her curls. She kept her lips smooth, and shivered from the sensation of bare skin on skin as she caressed them with her fingertips. She watched Reno and Rude as they watched her, entranced by the intense concentration on their faces. They waited in breathless stillness with slightly parted lips, like a pair of starving men gearing up to pounce a treat.

Her eyes drifted shut as she dipped a finger into her slit, wet and tingling and so eager for a touch. Even though she couldn't see her audience, the knowledge that they were right there, watching, was enough to enhance every caress to a breathtaking thrill. Her thighs tightened, pushed her hips off the couch. Her other hand found her breast and squeezed, matching the pace of her stroking fingers between her legs.

The couch dipped as someone sat down beside her, and soon she felt a hand on her other breast, large enough to cradle all of it at once. Rude's hand, she knew without peeking. He matched her motions, groping her the way she groped herself. She opened her eyes when another hand grasped her thigh. Reno was massaging her leg with slow strokes, in time with the loose fist he was sliding up and down his shaft. When he noticed her looking, he leaned closer with a lazy smile.

"Want me to eat you out?" he whispered in her ear.

Elena gasped and nodded eagerly. With a grin, Reno slid off the couch.

As he pushed her legs wider apart and positioned himself between them, she closed her eyes. He pressed a kiss just below her navel, and left a whole trail of them down her lower belly. He kissed the insides of her thighs; dozens of gentle little kisses that made her squirm with anticipation. And then, at last, he spread her apart with his fingers. She felt his hot breath moments before his tongue, soft and flat, licked up one side and then the other. He swirled the tip of it around her entrance, dipped it in, slid it along her folds in wet, hot bliss. By the time he traveled up toward her clit her thighs were trembling, and when he first rolled his silky tongue over that sweetest spot, her body went tight as a wire.

She let go of her breast to weave her fingers through Reno's hair, and gasped when another hot mouth engulfed the nipple. She cracked her eyes open a fraction and looked down. Rude's head was just inches from hers, his mouth on one breast and his hand toying with the other. Beyond him she could see glimpses of Reno's red mess of hair, bobbing as he went down on her. Two guys, at once, and she wasn't even drunk. Her secret fantasy made real once more.

Elena closed her eyes and let the sensations carry her away. Reno had a finger in her now, stroking her from the inside. His tongue had picked up the pace, and the way he was grinding it against her clit made her toes curl with pleasure.

"Don't stop," she panted.

She bucked her hips, seeking just a little more pressure, just a little more friction. His finger slipped out of her, slid a little farther down. For a second she thought he might push it into her ass – and that's when her orgasm hit her like a Midgar freight train. A few seconds of blinding, mind-shattering intensity, that left her stunned and gasping for air in a boneless heap.

Piece by piece, she gathered herself together again. Rude was still lavishing her breasts with his attention, drawing out the lingering bliss. Reno was kneeling between her legs... and his finger was in her pussy, not her ass. For a moment she'd been so certain he'd...

On cue, her muscles clenched around Reno's finger. Sweet Shiva. Had she really gotten off on that thought?

Reno craned his neck, peeking around Rude's head.

"That was just an appetizer, babe," he drawled. "Ready for the main course?"

With a dazed smile, Elena nodded.


	3. Twice the Fun

Rude straightened up to sit beside Elena on the couch. The air chilled her after the moist heat of his mouth and tongue, and kept her nipple hard. The other was still between his fingers, and every gentle pinch drew a quiet gasp from her.

Between her legs Reno sat back on his heels and caressed the insides of her thighs, his eyes firmly fixed between them.

"Fuck, Lena. I want to be inside you so bad."

"So go for it," she panted, still recovering from her orgasm.

Reno looked up at her and grinned.

"You on birth control?"

"Yeah."

"Want to skip condoms? I don't have anything you'd need them for. Rude?"

The other man shook his head.

Had it been anyone else, she might not have been so quick to take their word for it... but these two were her fellow Turks. She already trusted them with her life on a daily basis.

"Me neither," she said. "Let's skip them."

"Awesome."

She giggled and squirmed as Reno planted a kiss on her sensitive clit. He pushed himself up to his knees, and Elena got a good look at his stiff cock, curving up toward his stomach. It might just have been the longest she'd ever seen in real life. He leaned over her and pressed his dick against her wet slit, drawing lusty gasps from them both. Gods! Her pussy was throbbing in anticipation, eager to know how it would feel inside her.

"So... You ready to tell us how you want it yet?"

She threw her head back with a groan of frustration, but he just chuckled.

"Come on, Lena." He rocked his hips slowly, sliding his hot cock over her pussy. "How do you like it?"

Elena was about to yell at him to just fuck her already, when her thoughts leapt back to Reno's original question. _Do you like it up the ass?_

She _had_ been curious to try anal with her ex. Eager, even. One of her biggest regrets about that whole disaster was that it hadn't worked out.

Reno had sounded so sure of himself when he said he'd make it good. He was cocky and a bit of a braggart – but often with good reason, she had learned. And honestly... he'd already shown more interest in her pleasure than her ex ever had.

With a deep breath, Elena gathered her courage.

"What you said before... I want to try it."

"Try what?"

"I want you..." Elena wet her lips. Her face felt like it was on fire. "In my ass," she whispered.

Reno's face lit up in a huge grin.

"How can I say no when you're asking me all nice-like?" he purred, then looked over at Rude. "Got lube?"

Rude nodded and got up. Elena watched him leave, and kept staring after him once he'd disappeared from view into the hallway. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth, bit on it gently. She wanted this... but the afterglow faded as she waited, and the jitters in her stomach grew stronger.

Reno trailed a finger along her jaw, nudging her face toward his.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"A bit."

He got up and took a seat on the couch next her, then patted his thighs.

"Come on. You be on top."

She climbed into his lap and straddled him, feeling a lot less confident than the first time. She may not technically have been an anal virgin, but she sure felt like one. Reno grabbed her hips and guided her closer, until his dick was tightly sandwiched between them. Elena glanced down at the swollen head of it. Was it just her, or did it look a lot bigger now than a minute ago?

Reno smiled up at her.

"Relax, Lena. We'll take it nice and slow."

His voice was low, as soothing as his hands that stroked her back. In spite of the fluttering in her belly, she felt her body begin to soften against his. It was strange. Normally he had the opposite effect on her.

"You're... different."

Reno cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows. "How so?"

"You're just so... patient. You're _nice_."

He snorted. "What, normally I'm a jerk?"

"Well... kind of, yeah," she said with a small grin. "You're all 'stop being so weak' and 'act like a Turk'."

She imitated his tone of voice, and he snickered.

"That's work. I'm supposed to be a hardass, to keep rookies like you in line." He gave her a grin, which softened into a smile as he ran his hands over her hips and along her thighs. "This, though, this is meant to be fun. You ask me, ain't fun unless everyone has a good time."

It wasn't an answer she would have expected. It seemed earnest, too; that flustered her.

"Aw," she cooed, to steer them back to familiar ground. "That's so sweet."

"Shut up, Lena," he chuckled. "Now you're just making it weird."

They both looked up as Rude returned, a turquoise tube in hand. Reno took it off him, then brought his hands behind her back, enclosing her in his arms. She tried to peek over her shoulder when she heard the cap pop open. How was he going to do this? His cock was pressed up against her belly, not behind her.

Then she felt a slick finger slide down between her cheeks. _Oh!_

He didn't push it in as she expected; he just rubbed it back and forth, caressing her little ring of muscle. With his other hand he pulled her closer, until her neck was within his reach. She closed her eyes as he placed soft little kisses on the tender skin of her throat, and it wasn't long before her body had fully melted against his in a hot, tingly mess of arousal.

His finger went still, and began to push in. Instinctively, Elena sucked in a breath and froze.

"Relax, Lena," he whispered below her ear. "It's not gonna feel good if you're all tensed up."

He'd paused with only the tip of his finger inside her, and again he surprised her by just... _waiting_. He showered her with kisses and murmured encouragement, and coaxed his finger deeper into her only when she relaxed into him. It was nothing like being fingered in her pussy. Her pussy welcomed every push, every stroke; this was an intrusion that stretched her in unfamiliar ways. Yet it wasn't unpleasant. It was just _different_.

Reno leaned back to look up at her face.

"Doesn't hurt, does it?"

"No... but it feels weird."

About as weird as talking to him while he had a finger up her ass. Elena didn't know where to look; her gaze darted across his face until it settled on his lips.

"Yeah, just give it a minute. You'll get used to it."

She watched the gentle curves of his lips purse and bend as he spoke. He had a very pretty mouth. How had she never noticed that before? She bowed her head and covered his lips with her own. It seemed like a good solution to her dilemma – if she was kissing him, she didn't need to worry about where she was looking – but as his lips moved on hers and his hot tongue pushed into her mouth, all that vanished from her mind. Everything vanished, except the rough tangling of their tongues, his firm hand on the back of her neck, pushing her closer, and her pulse pounding in her ears.

And then, she felt it moving. His finger, slipping out just a bit before sinking back in. It didn't feel that strange anymore. It felt... _good_. What had seemed overwhelming at first had now mellowed to an insistent tingling; impossible to ignore, and made all the better for it. The next time he pushed in Elena broke the kiss and gave a tentative push back, meeting him; her pussy rubbed against his erection and she couldn't help the soft, pleased noise that snuck out of her throat.

"That's it, babe," Reno said, his voice thick and gritty. "Let yourself enjoy it."

They soon found a rhythm together; her pushing back as he pushed in. Every time she rocked against his cock, a pulse of pleasure connected her clit to the tingling nerves in her ass. A steady flow of little blissful shocks throbbed through her pussy, drawing more lustful sounds from her with every roll of her hips, tightening the muscles in her lower belly. Could she come like this? She wasn't sure, but she'd be more than happy to find out.

"Rude is watching us, you know," Reno murmured against her neck. "I think he wants to join in."

Elena could only respond with another wanton moan. Reno chuckled and slid his finger out of her. She frowned and had just cracked her eyes open when she felt a new pressure against her ass. Something bigger, though it slipped in with slick ease. Another lubed-up finger, she realized as it pushed in deeper – Rude's thumb, maybe? It was longer, pushed in deeper than Reno's had and, ooohh, that _stung_ for a second, but Rude was already pulling back, and the twinge was fading. The next time it was fainter, and soon she could no longer pick up on it among all the other sensations.

Elena settled into the same rhythm, grinding against Reno's cock every time Rude drew back. Reno's hands were on her ass, spreading her cheeks apart, putting her on full display for his partner, and the lewdness of it made every cell in her body sing with lust. She wanted to put on a proper show for Rude. She wanted him to watch her take a long, hard, throbbing cock up her ass.

"I'm ready," she panted. "I want your cock in me."

Reno tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her down for a searing, sloppy kiss. When he let her go he had the turquoise tube in his other hand. She scooted back and watched in a lusty haze, still rocking back and forth on Rude's thumb, as Reno squeezed out a generous squirt of lube and spread it over his cock. He kept his fist around the base and beckoned her closer. Rude eased his thumb out of her, and she scrambled back onto Reno, eager to fill the sudden void. Elena hovered above his erect cock and lowered herself until she felt the blunt tip against her asshole.

As she braced herself with her hands on his shoulders, he placed his hand on her inner thigh and gently pressed his thumb to her clit. Then he looked up at her, locking eyes with her as she let her body sink down. The pressure increased, slowly, until finally her body yielded and let the head of his cock slip into her ass.

Ohhh, it was so much _bigger_ than a finger, bigger than a thumb. Elena sucked in deep breaths to help her relax, and a whine slipped out between them. She was determined, though, and began pushing down further – only to find Reno pushing back with a hand around her hip, holding her in place.

"No rush, Lena," he murmured. "We got all day."

He was watching her face with a kind of fervor, his mouth curved into a faint smile. His thumb was drawing light, lazy circles on her clit; just enough to keep up a steady glow of pleasure. Elena lifted one of her hands, brushed some of his unruly hair out of his face. His cheeks had gone pink, which looked funny against the bright red curves just under his eyes. She traced a tattoo with her fingertips, brushed the back of them over its twin. Through it all he watched her with rapt, breathless attention.

It hadn't been like this at all, that first time. She'd been bent over with her ass in the air, biting a pillow to keep quiet. This... This was so _intimate_. There was nothing romantic between her and Reno, but it wasn't just sex, either. Surviving Meteor and the fall of Shinra together had forged a bond that went beyond the job, beyond even friendship. They had fought together, killed together, endured together. It felt _right_ to share this moment with him.

Elena bent down to kiss his lips; a soft, gentle kiss completely unlike the others they'd shared. As she kissed him, she let gravity slowly pull her down onto him.

Even as slow as this, the sensation was immense. His cock was so much thicker than a finger, but Elena found that the slick glide of silky skin on skin actually felt better; it was a smooth, solid pressure, with no sharp edges. As she sank deeper there was twinge of pain, but it was so twined up with fiery pleasure that she couldn't tell where one began and the other ended.

Reno was panting in short, harsh breaths. His gaze darted down between her legs every so often, but it always came back up to her face. When her thighs touched his, he let out a choked sound that was somewhere between a sigh and groan. So did she.

"It feels _huge_ ," she whined.

"I appreciate the compliment," he panted, grinning. "Take your time, babe. This is your show."

Her ass was stretched so _insanely_ wide; she was almost afraid to move. She rocked her hips just the tiniest amount, testing the waters. It triggered a spark deep inside, a tantalizing promise that made her want to move again, farther and faster. His cock reached sweet new places inside her, places she'd had no idea even existed. The physical sensations blurred together with a giddy sort of pride – she was taking _a cock up her ass_ – and built up to a heady buzz that was swiftly overtaking her discomfort. She lifted her hips a little farther, and took her time sinking back down. Reno tensed and hissed in a quiet breath, so she did it again.

"Fuck, Lena," he groaned. "Your ass feels _fantastic_."

Elena heard a quiet gasp behind her, and a sudden thrill spiked though her. Rude had a prime view of her stretched around Reno's cock. Was he enjoying the show? She slowly picked up a rhythm, moving farther and farther each time, until she was bobbing up and down half of Reno's dick.

Reno moved his hand around and lined up two of his fingers. When she sank down, they pushed into her pussy, and her knees buckled from the breathtaking jolt of pleasure. She just sat there, whimpering and grinding against him, while waves of delight rolled from her clit through her pussy and up along the hard cock in her ass.

"You like that?" he asked, hoarse and breathless. "Having my fingers in you at the same time?"

"Yeah," she moaned.

"Want something bigger?"

"What?" she got out in a choked gasp.

"There's two dicks here, you know, and I'll bet one of them is feeling pretty lonely right now."

Her jaw dropped when she realized what he was suggesting.

"You mean... at once?"

Reno grinned wider and nodded, eyes glittering. He glanced over her shoulder, and moments later Rude sat down next to him on the couch. _Naked_. Elena gaped at him, her eyes greedily roaming down his well-sculpted pecs and chiseled abs until they reached his erect cock. It wasn't as long as Reno's, but its thickness more than made up for that. Sweet Shiva. Had she really fit that in her mouth the night before?

"Go on," Reno murmured. "Go sit in his lap."

He placed his hands on her waist and helped her ease off him, then shuffled aside a bit. Elena felt rather timid as she straddled Rude's lap. She had to spread her legs wide to fit over his thighs, which made her stretched asshole throb and reminded her of just how much he'd seen of her. She hadn't even seen his eyes yet.

With a shy smile, she reached for his sunglasses. He sat still and let her remove them, and Elena found herself gazing down into a pair of warm brown eyes. She saw desire in them, but also a touch of caution; a shyness, like her own.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi." His rumbling voice sent a pleasant shiver down her spine.

She bent down to kiss him, and as she did, she let his thick cock sink into her pussy.

Gods, it was _so good_! She was so wet, so turned on that he slid into her with ease in spite of his girth, and she wasted no time picking up a steady pace. This was familiar ground, and it was a delight to throw caution to the wind and just go to town. She leaned back and ran her fingers over Rude's muscular chest, her hands so pale against his brown skin. His mouth hung open, his eyes glazed over with lust. It was _beautiful_.

She was distantly aware of the empty seat beside them; Reno must have moved behind them for a better view, and what a view it had to be. Her thighs were spread wide open over Rude's hips, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination.

Rude went still, and tightened his hold on her thighs until she came to a stop with her hips flush with his, his cock inside her to the hilt. Even just sitting still like this, his thickness felt fantastic inside her. Then she felt a hand between her shoulders, pressing gently, and her heart leapt into her throat.

"Lean forward a bit," Reno murmured by her ear.

She knew what was coming next, but she couldn't quite comprehend it. How would it feel? How would it work? How could they possibly fit inside her _at the same time_? Her head was spinning, but she obeyed. When the tip of her nose nearly touched Rude's, Reno moved his hand to her buttocks and pushed them apart.

"Fuck, you look so hot with a dick in you like this." He bent over her until his mouth was by her ear. "I'll bet you look even better with two," he whispered hotly.

Before she could come up with a response, she felt the firm head of his cock press against her asshole, and he just kept increasing the pressure until it gave in. Elena gasped and screwed her eyes shut. Reno had stopped with just his tip in her, but already the sensation was overwhelming. Her thighs twitched uselessly in Rude's grip, just as her pussy did around his cock. _Oh, gods_ , her mind screamed. _This is really happening!_

Reno placed soft little kisses on her shoulder and neck, while his hands caressed her backside.

"You good, Lena?" he mumbled between kisses.

She gave a shaky nod. "More," she panted.

She felt him smile against her skin as he began a slow push. Even slicked up and stretched as she was, this was a completely new level of intensity. The angle was different, the lack of control was different, the _thick cock in her pussy_ was different. She had to ask Reno to pause several times and give her a minute to breathe. Every time she did, she felt a moment of panic that he wouldn't, that he'd keep going like her asshole ex... but he did stop every time, and waited for her. Each time the discomfort faded, and her desire to feel them both all the way inside won out. She kept inviting him deeper, until at last she felt the head of his cock push past Rude's, sinking farther into her than it had before.

She was so full. She was so incredibly _full_ that it was hard to breathe. They had spread her wide open, yet she felt completely wrapped up in their heat and sweat and mingling scents, sandwiched between their hard bodies.

"You like that, huh?" Reno's voice was husky, strained. "You like taking two big cocks at once?"

"Yes," she moaned, barely aware of what she was saying.

She felt him lean back, still buried inside her, then the firm grip of his slim hands on her bum. He had to be watching her asshole, stretched wide around his dick.

"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy fucking this sweet little ass," he growled, kneading her cheeks with his thumbs. "You want that, don't you? You want us to fuck your holes, leave them dripping with cum?"

His crude words were kindling for her lust, stoking it up into a raging wildfire.

"Yes!"

He pulled back and pushed in, and for a moment Elena was sure she would _burst_. But she didn't; her body yielded and molded around him, around Rude, invited them both back in.

"Oh, fuck," Reno panted, and went still for a second. "Fuck, yes!" He withdrew again for another thrust, and this time he kept going.

Rude lifted her hips so he could move under her, but he couldn't do much more than rock an inch or two in and out of her. Reno was the one doing most of the fucking, pulling out almost to the tip before stretching her ass right to the brink of what she could take with smooth, firm strokes. Elena was locked in between their bodies, pinned in place by two pairs of strong arms, unable to do anything except take what they were giving her.

She closed her eyes and let go, let them take full control, while she reveled in the sensations that filled her body. She could feel Reno's cock rub against Rude's inside her, felt their fingers grope and squeeze. She could hear their ragged breaths, felt them heat her neck and her breasts. She had never felt so overpowered, so vulnerable and sheltered at the same time.

It was _rapture_.

Reno's hips picked up speed, lost some of their steady rhythm, until he bucked against her, crying out. He slowly sank down on her, draping his body over hers, and a strange euphoria came over Elena as she felt his warmth spread deep inside her. After that dreadful experience with her ex, she'd never have thought she'd let a man near her ass again, much less _come inside it_. To think that man would be Reno; that such a crude, reckless, _heartless_ man would be the one to show her how to enjoy it.

Only he'd been none of those things, not while he was getting her ready. Not while he'd convinced her to stay, either. And there had been nothing heartless about the way he fucked her.

Reno pressed a kiss just below her ear, then withdrew. He'd barely slipped out when Rude yanked her toward him and drove into her all the way. She gasped and fell forward, caught herself with her hands on his chest. His muscles were rock-hard under her palms, his hands like steel on her thighs. She felt like a doll in his arms, feather-light and fragile – and the way he just pounded her with abandon was driving her out of her mind. She could only moan and tremble as Rude hammered into her from below, chasing his own release.

Every sharp snap of his hips shoved a little more of Reno's cum out of her ass, and as it trickled down between her cheeks, she felt so delightfully, thoroughly _filthy_. Soon she'd feel Rude fill her up with his, and the thought alone was almost enough to get her off. She was so close, almost at the peak, but something was missing now that Reno had pulled away, something she _needed_...

"Please," she whimpered. "So close... need _more_..."

Elena went rigid with pleasure as she felt a fingertip dip into her tingling, tender ass. Not Rude's; he was still clutching her hips. Reno rubbed back and forth with quick little strokes, and slid his other hand down her front to give her clit the same treatment, pressing down hard. With the next thrust Rude hit something inside her _just so_ , and Elena threw her head back with a hoarse scream. Every muscle in her body locked tight as a shockwave of bliss detonated in her. She knew nothing but the pure carnal joy that burst out from her filled holes and throbbing clit, and left her mind reeling in its wake.

Rude grunted, fingers clawing at her behind as he pulled her hips flush with his. She watched him in a daze as he came inside her; all bared teeth and bulging tendons in his neck, until he melted into a slackjawed stupor of relieved delight.

Elena's arms were shaking almost as badly as her legs. Exhausted, she sank down onto Rude's broad chest and closed her eyes. She could hear his heart pounding beneath her ear; a strong rhythm, as wild as hers. As it began to calm down, she felt his fingers on the back of her head, stroking her hair. His other hand idly caressed her thigh. Elena smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. She'd always suspected Rude was something of a cuddler.

Her eyes drifted open again when she felt someone slump down beside them. Reno stretched out lazily with one arm up in the air, then let his head loll back with a chuckle.

"Holy fuck," he drawled, watching them both beneath heavy eyelids. "Now _that's_ what I call a good time, guys." He gulped down several mouthfuls of water, then held out his glass. "Thirsty?"

His eyes glittered and he was grinning from ear to ear, but otherwise he seemed his smugly casual self, as if they'd just made it through an intense sparring session, or pulled off a perfectly-executed mission. Like it was no big deal that they were all naked, or that she still had Rude's softening cock inside her. Like it was a normal thing they did every day.

With a smile, Elena accepted the glass he offered.

While she and Rude shared the rest of the water, Reno picked up the bathrobe from the floor. He scooted to the side and spread it out on the couch between him and Rude, then patted the seat.

"Here you go, Lena. "

With a small sigh of regret, she lifted her hips and let Rude slip out of her. Her legs were unsteady, her arms sapped of all their strength, but both Reno and Rude lent her their own and helped her move in between them. Once she'd sat down – gingerly, carefully – Reno wrapped the robe around her shoulders.

"So... Glad you stayed?"

Elena had to lean to one side a bit, to keep her weight off her tender holes. Her head was woozy, her limbs felt like lead, and unless the guys felt like carrying her, she was not getting off this couch any time soon. But her skin was positively thrumming; no, her whole being was alight with a buzz the likes of which she'd never felt before.

She turned her head to give Reno a weary but satisfied smile.

"Very."

"Me too," he said with a playful wink.

The three of them slouched bonelessly on the couch, shoulders and thighs touching, up until the end credits of the movie they'd so thoroughly neglected. By the time Elena came out of her second shower of the day, their clothes were dry. Once properly dressed, more or less, they ordered pizza for a late lunch – or an early dinner, depending on perspective. Reno was his usual chatty self, and Rude surprised them all with a couple of small smiles. Elena was still floating on a cloud of satisfaction, giddy and languid at the same time.

After they'd eaten their fill, it was time to go their separate ways. Reno walked her home. It was just because her place was on the way to his, but it still felt oddly chivalrous.

With a broad smile, Elena flopped back onto her bed. She still wasn't sure what to make of it all, but she did know one thing: the next time the guys suggested drinks after work, she was definitely tagging along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My my, this ship grew on me more than I thought it would. A follow-up story is already in the works, so this will be part one of a series. Stay tuned!


End file.
